shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiro Ramirez
Introduction Hiro Ramirez, epiphet The Celestial Slayer, is a powerful Pirate and Ninja. He is the doctor of The Technicolour Pirates and is the sixth member to join the crew. Appearance Hiro is a a muscular man, with mid length ginger hair. He is always seen wearing the same outft a black ninja gi with a red cross on it with black trousers (pants.) He has a half mask covering his face below the eyes and a large red scarf around his neck. He also has two large gold bands on either leg that start at his ankles and end halfway up his shins and two black tabi style shoes. He also wears a large spanish style hat, similar to that of Drachule Mihawks, that is black in colour with gold details around the brim, the hat also has a large red plume on it's right side and a small red cross at the front similar to that found on Hiro's gi. Hiro can always be seens carrying his sword, Buruu Hoissuru, on his back aswell as all of his medical kit and ninja tools in small bags attached to a belt around his waist, the belt also has two holsters attached to it which carry Hiro's Sai's, Reddo Suzume and Reddo Hooku. Personality Hiro has the coldest and most serious personailty of any of his crew, this is due to his ninja training where he was taught to erase his emotions so that he would not feel sorry for an assassination victim. However he has taken this to the extreme as his master told him to only be in this cold state when doing an assasination and not all the time. Whenever there is a problematic situation his first solution, which he announces to the crew, will generally be "Should I kill him/her/something?" whilst unsheathing his sword, then his crew will either tell him "Shut Up Baka/Idiot!" or smack him on the head or do both. But even with his cold personality he is a good man, who always trys to do the right thing even if his first instinct is to kill someone, he fights for justice even though he's both a pirate and a ninja. As a ninja he destroys the corrupt and as a doctor he helps the innocent. Even though he is a ninja and stealth and deception are his greatest weapon, he has a stict Bushido code and challenges people to duels even if he's facing enemies or assassination targets History Hiro was born in 1-29 area of Sabaody Archipelago where the law took a back seat to actions of pirates and other criminals. He saw that it was a cruel and dark place where all except himself and his family would sell out their best friends just to make a couple of Beri, because of this he always wondered why his family was born in such an unruly environment when they were such good people. So at 9 years old he went off towards the nicer parts of Sabaody Archipelago and saw that it was so much greater, there were no fights, no death and no pirates. But he would find out that this place too had it's corruption, he had arrived at a time when members of the Tenryubito had arrived for a slave auction, without realising it Hiro had walked right into their path. The Tenryubito were stunned, Hiro turned toward them and tipped his hat to them and said "Hi there sir, fine day isn't it?" "Guard, What is that thing?" One of the Tenryubito stated. "It's a child sir" The Guard answered, "I want it gone, but before we do... Boy I want you to dance for me!" Hiro didn't want to comply "Why do I wanna do that" "Because otherwise I'll shoot you!" The Tenryubito fired inches from Hiro's foot, "Contiue firing at his feet guard, boy I'm going to clap you a tempo and you must keep dancing to it no matter how fast or slow it gets or you'll die!" He began to clap in a steady rhythm, Hiro was terrified he began to dance and cry, noone was trying to help him. Whenever he missed a beat the guard would fire getting closer to hitting Hiro each time, the claps became faster and faster Hiro tripped and the guard fired hitting Hiro in the leg. "What a shame" the Tenryubito said, "You're no fun anymore, ah well time to die parasite" He aimed his pistol at Hiro and pulled the trigger, but there was aflash and Hiro was gone. "I've been looking for you all day" Hiro was being carried in someones arm, this someone was leaping from building to building back to home, this someone was Hiro's father. "Didn't I tell you to not go out this far today?" He said. After arriving back at home, Hiro's father tended to Hiro's wounds and thought it was the right time to tell Hiro why they lived in the lawless part of The Archipelago. Hiro's father revealed that he was not just a doctor, he was an assassin for the revolutionaries who targeted the corrupt people within the World, he was a ninja. Hiro asked him if he could train him to become an assassin of justice too, his father accepted and gave him his first lesson "Remember son, no matter where you are, no matter who you meet. You will always come across diamonds in the rough and dirt amongst the diamonds." Years past and Hiro had been fully trained in both the arts of the shinobi and the arts of a doctor, he struck out on his own at the age of 16 starting with the slaugther of all of the attendants at a Slave auction in Sabaody Archipelago, earning him his first bounty. Years passed and he made a real name for himself but he had not obtained an epiphet but that would change when he was 24 just a few months before he met his future crew when he returned to Saboady after traversing the Grand Line after hearing that Tenryubito would be visiting once again. He arrived at where they would be passing through and it was the same spot where these "nobles" had shot him, 13 years ago. The Tenryubito came into sight, there were five of them the one at the front was very familiar, it was the man who had humilated and almost killed Hiro all those years ago. Hiro leapt infront of them, stopping them in their tracks. He withdrew his sword and pointed it toward the Tenryubito "Do you remember me?" Hiro asked. "No why would I remember an insolent infidel such as you" The Tenryubito answered. "A pity.." Hiro then dissapeared, he reappeared behind the Tenyrubito slaughtering his compainions and the guards, the he disappeared again and thrust his sword straight through the Tenryubito and said "I'm the boy you almost killed 13 years ago, the one that vanished before you're eyes!" Before the Tenryubito could even blink or scream, Hiro pulled his sword of his body and cut the Tenryubito's head off with it. After the fateful encounter, Hiro went on the run from The World Government being considered an enemy to the world. But the event was hidden as to not spread panic, seeming they did not know where Hiro all they did was raise his bounty. Whilst he was in hiding he was discovered by The Technicolour Pirates who were in need of a doctor, he said he would help them if they could defeat him in a duel. Takeshi, the first mate of The Technicolour Pirates, stepped to the plate and after an impressive duel Takeshi had won. Hiro then treated their wounds, particularly their captain Charlie who was seriously poisoned by his previous battle with The Rocker Pirates. After healing the crew, Hiro asked if he could join them and they agreeded. As they ventured to sea, Hiro told them of his past. These events led to The Technicolour Pirates' battle with the World Government. Relationships The Crew Due to Hiro's cold personality he does not often show any signs of acctual friendship between him and his crewmates but he does hold respect for each of them. Particularly towards Takeshi and Cooker as they are his fellow swordsman and even more so with Takeshi as he beat Hiro in an honourable duel. Father Hiro's father was very dear to him as he was growing up, all of his skills and views on morality were influenced by his father. Unfortunately Hiro does not know what has become of his father, as since he left home at 16 he has not heard from his father even when he returned to Sabaody his father was not to be seen. Red Haired Shanks and The Red Hair Pirates Just like the rest of the crew he recieved training from Shanks in the arts of Haki, unlike Charlie and Takeshi, Hiro had never met Shanks beforehand. Hiro holds great respect to Shanks for teaching him the use of Haki and alsio because all though Shanks is such a powerful pirate, having the status of Yonkou, Shanks is a very good man and keeps the peace in his territories without resorting to preying upon or using the innocent. Enemies Due to Hiro's previous career he has made many enemies, various Pirate crews want him dead. His biggest threat is The World Government, who ever since he killed the Tenryubito, have put him as a serious threat. During the battle with The World Government, Hiro was the main target of their assault until the rest of the crew intevined becuase of this intervention Hiro fought against a few units of marines instead of Admiral Kizaru who was his intended opponent. Powers, Skills and Abilities ﻿Pyhsical Attributes Hiro is superhumanly strong, fast and endurable hit physical strength is equal to that of the captain and so is his endurability. His speed however is greater than all of his teammates except possibly for Palmer when he uses Kousokudo. Ninjustu and Swordsmanship Hiro is a deadly master of ninjustu able to use incredible techniques of stealth and deception and is an expert in the art of swordsmanship, knowing both Ittoryu and Nitoryu flawlessly. He is also a master of the sai. He is also capable of using moves similar to those found Rokushiki however it is to be noted that he is not a Rokushiki user. His ninjustu and swordsman techniques are as follows: *Tasogareno Warustu- A technique similar to Soru but far more potent, Hiro becomes just as fast as Palmer does when using Kousokudo meaning that only people who can acctually achieve lightspeed can outpace him. *Soraaruku- A technique similar to Geppo but far more potent, by manipulating the energy within his body Hiro can acctually stand and walk on air, almost giving him the power of flight. When Hiro was taught this technique he did not realize it then but the energy that is used for the technique is acctually Haki. *Hageshiitanken- An attack similar to Shigan but far more potent, instead of using the finger like in a Shigan technique Hiro uses his entire hand at fast speed to pierce the body of his opponent and cause massive damge. He can also use this technique in a slashing motion effectively making his arm a sword. When using this technique whilst using his sword it effectively makes him into a Nitoryu style swordsman *Akumono Sutoraiki- A powerful sword attack, in which Hiro infuses the sword with his inner energies and sharpens the blade to the point where it can almost cut anything even with the lightest of swings. *Akumono Sakebi- A powerful sword attack in the style of a Tobu Zangeki. It sends a blast of incredible power towards the opponent that is capable of cutting through almost anything. *Akumono Zennou- Hiro's most powerful attack, it is a sword attack with more range and power than any other technique that Hiro posseses similar to techniques such as Mihawks Strongest Slash in the World and Takeshi's Kami No Surasshu. *Shouonino Tsume- A powerful technique using his sai, Hiro imbues his sai with his inner energies making them able to pierce and cut almost anything. He then stabs both of his sai into the opponent and pulls them downwards. This is almost certainly a kill move. Haki Because of his ninjustu training, Hiro has been able to utilise Haki since he was young but has never realized that it was Haki until Shanks taught him and the crew how to utilise it. Since then Hiro has become a master of both Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki utilising them to their full advantage, especially Busoshoku Haki to increase the killing potential of his already lethal attacks. Major Battles Hiro vs Numerous assasination targets- Won Hiro vs Tenryubito and guards- Won Hiro vs Takeshi- Lost Hiro vs World Government- Lost Quotes "I'm the boy you almost killed 13 years ago, the one that vanished before you're eyes!" To Tenryubito before killing him. "It is impressive that you managed to find me, but if you want my help one fo you will have to beat me in a duel." To the Technicolour Pirates when he is asked to help them. Trivia *His birthday is the same as the famous samurai and shinobi Hattori Hanzo. *His theme song is The Trio from the soundtrack of The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. *If he were to appear in the anime his voice actor would be Ryotaro Okiayu (The voice of Byakuya from Bleach) in the Japanese Dub and Kirk Thornton (The voice of Jin from Samurai Champloo) in the English Dub. Category:Pirate Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Doctor Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Human Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Technicolour Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User